


Casanova

by Queenofcolors



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin on the fence about dating holtzmann because she a bit of a Casanova</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casanova

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank that'sjustit for the suggestion

Erin was tidying up holtzmann work area because it was a total mess as she was sweeping under the table she found a hot pink laced thong. Just as Erin picked up the undergarment with handle of the broom with disgust holtzmann strolled in with her hands in her jumpsuit pockets whistling the theme song of the Brady bunch. "Here you're underwear" her tone of voice was filled with disgust. "Those aren't mine I'm more of a boxer kinda gal" she winked "Eww so that would mean you bring girls up here were there is unstable gadgets."

During Erin long rant about how unsanitary and dangerous have one night stands in the fire house is Patty and Abby walk up stairs "why are you so bent out of shape Erin" Abby said. Erin shuffled the two girls over to her work space still caring the broom with the thong on it " holtz had one of her groupie's over and the girl left her underwear" she dangled the thong in front of the girls. " so what's the problem she just got laid" patty said in confusion "what's the problem I keep telling her she shouldn't be doing that here this placd is basically radioactive Abby I need you to tell her to stop" " Erin sweety I think your overreacting" Abby patted Erin shoulder.

"Overacting how if she isn't careful this whole place could go up in flames or explode" "look Erin holtzmann is more than capable of being aware of her surroundings and why do I have to do it your the mom friend" Abby said walking off. " I'm not the mom friend" " patty do you think I'm the mom friend" " you are kinda are motherly". 

Erin walked towards holtzmann work area after she throwing away the undies "I'm sorry that I fussed you out about the thong" holtzmann looks up from tinkering with wires and gears "no probablem gorgeous" she said smiling to show her dimble's Erin turned around to make sure holtzmann didn't see her blush. The thing was she secretly liked holtzmann but she couldn't tell if she like her because she was constantly flirting with every girl she came in contact with. Because of this Erin couldn't tell if she liked her or just wanted to get into her pants.

Holtzmann walked down the stairs to the kitchen to get another can of Pringles. When patty and Abby stoped her midway out of the kitchen "you know she didn't mean yell at you this morning" Abby said "I know she apologize but I don't know why she so upset this time I've always done this even when it was just us" "honey are you that blind she obviously likes and it been pissing her of seeing you hook up with different girls every night" "Patty is right I've known Erin for along time she not very good a telling people how she feels she very awkward about holtz"

Holtz pulled up a chair and slumber down " what am I supposed to do I stopped pursuing her because I thought she didn't like me" " you could try fliriting with her again" Abby said " yeah try and woo her with your charm and show her your committed to her."

Holtzmann stayed late at the fire house to decorate Erin desk . When Erin walked up stairs she stood in front of her desk in awe. The desk had confetti sweetheart and two vase of roses and a a heart-shaped chocolate box. "Do you like your desk" Erin jumped in surprise she was so into starring at her desk she didn't realize holtzman was next to her " you did this for me" "yes I thought I would try to woo you.

Erin bit the inside of her cheeks trying hard not to smile "Do you do this for all the girls" "only for you kitten" she said booping Erin nose then walking away Erin's face was getting hot and red. Erin tried to calm herself down she didn't want holtzmann to see she got flustered from her romantic gesture.

Day 2 of holtzmann trying to woo her shefixed Erin chocolate chip waffles with powder sugar and syrup on it with a side of milk she stayed up all night perfecting the waffles. This time when Erin walked in she was greeted with a delicious smell her cheeks turned red from this sweet gesture.

Day 3 of holtzmann wooing Erin she left a note on Erin desk asking her on a date after work at fancy new Thai restaurant. Erin readed the note and agreed to go on one date holtzmann face lit up like Christmas tree light she had a big grin that showed her dimples.

That night Erin dressed up in the fanciest dress she had it was a flowy polka dotted dress with black high heels shoes her hair was braided crown she waited for holtzmann to pick her up. Holtzmann was at her apartment she was wearing a button up shirt and a blazer and black dress pants with black shoes and her hair slicked back. Holtz was dressed and ready but she still had two hours until she had to pick up Erin she sat down on the couch and watched TV but she started to drift off to sleep. 

Erin waited and waited until it was 10:00 pm and gave up she called holtzmann one last time and it went to voice mail again" I thought you were different I didn't think you were the type to stand girls up" Erin threw her phone across the room and dropped to her knees and started to cry that night she cryed her self to sleep

When holtzmann finally woke up she realized it was 6:00 am the next morning "shit I missed it I have to call her" she scrambled to her feet search her whole apartment for her phone but couldn't find it then remember she left it at the station. She practically ran out the door she finay arrive at the station being the first one there she went to her work space up stare and there was her phone 4 missed calls all from Erin she listened to each of them "Hey holtz are you picking me up or am I supposed to meet you their" *beep* 7:00 clock " hey holtz I called the place and they said you hadn't showed up I hope your okay call me back" *beep* 7:30 "look if you weren't going to pick me up you could have just said so" *beep*8:00 "Please call me" *beep* 10:00"I thought you were different I didn't think you were the type to stand girls up"*beep* end of messages.

By the end of the 4 message tears started to pour down her face she felt like her heart had been crushed she crawled under the table drawed her knees to her chest and barrier her face and cryed. Abby and Patty walked up stairs and a faint whimpered could be heard they walked over to holtz desk a scrunched down Abby patted holtzman back "holtz sweety what's the matter" holtz looked up" I fell asleep and accidentally stood Erin up on our date and now she hates me" she sniffled between sentences " she doesn't hate you all you have to do is explain" party grabbed holtz hand and pulled her up holtzman wipoed her tears away "I'm going to explain when she comes in." Holtzmann waited and waited but Erin never showed up to work but holtzman was determined get Erin back.

There was a knock on Erin's door she opened it and in the hallway stood holtzman in a suit in tie dress like she was going to prom she was holding a picnic basket. " May I come in" "no' Erin tried closing the door but holtz hand stopped the door "Erin please let me explain" she walked into the small apartment "explain what you stood me up'"their nothing to explain I waited until 10:00 and I called 4 time but you never came" she grabbed Erin hand and pulled her in and kissed her Erin's eyes went wide open but soon she kissed her back closing her eyes holtzmann pulled back Erin was still in a daze. " Now that I have your attention I feel asleep I've been up for the past 3 days trying to perfect my wooing but I'm making it up I brought the Thai restaurant here I bought us pad Thai" she pulled out the food and put it on the table "I didn't know if you were so tired you should have reschedule for today" "I guess I was so excited I forgot" Erin giggled. "Well then I accept this make up date but next time I want a real date" "aye captain" holtzmann made a salute and they went and sat down and ate dinner and for the next date holtzmann made sure to get a good night sleep the night before.


End file.
